villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Isadora Dassoin
Isadora Dassoin is a major character in the Brazillian sitcom "Toma Lá, Dá Cá". She is the daughter of Mário Jorge and Rita Moreira, and adoptive daughter of Arnaldo Moreira, who lives with Rita right in front of her father and his new wife, Celinha. She is a poorly raised girl with a rough childhood, but also a master of deceiving and trickery, able to make all of the odds work to her advantage. She was portrayed by Fernanda Souza. Early life Many whereabouts made by Mário Jorge and Rita state that Isadora was already born as a malicious girl. They keep saying over and over again the evil things she did as a child (like counterattacking the doctor that slapped her when she was born, beating up her classmates with blank weapons, and other horrible stories), even claiming that they tried to abandon her as a baby twice: once in the maternity she was born, and the other on a church. But still, her "evil" was given shape after being rasied poorly by her father, who always gave her the wrong gifts and never showed her affection. After they divorced, Rita was forced to take Isadora and her brother, Antônio Carlos "Tatalo" Dassoin, with her and Arnaldo to her new home in the Jambalaya Ocean Drive. The other downside is that she chose the apartment right in front of her ex-husband's new home with Celinha due to a conflict about their real estate firm that once owned the two apartments, and that after the divorce, sold them separatedly to Rita and Mário Jorge. Role First season Isadora is depicted in the first season already as a rotten girl that always starts the fights at her school. Her dream is to become a congresswoman and gain the support of every pauper community in Brazil. She begins "studying" in order to do so, but only manages to mess her vocabulary even more. Second season During the second season, she finally becomes a congresswoman with the help of her family, who were threatened and beaten up by her electors when she tricked them into messing with her votes so she could win and they would be caught in the act in return. She gains the aid of a slum community called the "Porco Fumado" (something similar to "Smoking Pig" when translated into English) that begins to act as her security force. In addition to her plans, she marries a deputy named Ícaro Mojave to help her into gaining even more money with his schemes, but he dies in a helicopter crash before she can do anything. His family then begins to hunt her down, but she drives them off with some money. Third season Somewhere between the 2nd and 3rd seasons, she is finally deposed when the government discovered her schemes. But she tries to get her power back by becoming an "adevogada" (the correct form is "advogada", which is "advocate" in English, but she says it as "adevocate"), in order to continue her plans using the legal system. She also becomes even dumber than before, pronouncing many words wrong and clearly not understanding how the law functions. In the final four episodes, her job is taken away during the Nova Jambalaya revolution, but she is already far too dumb to understand. When she finally understands, she begins to ask her parents for forgiveness, only to be saved by Seu Ladir in a flying saucer along with her family, Dona Álvara and Deise. They are all taken away to a planet called "Camalouka" as the condo is taken over by the slums. Personality Isadora is known to be incredibly malicious and crazy, but also unbelievably dumb. She constantly pronounces her lines wrong, but still manages to reach the top through schemes and other illegal tactics. Her hunger for money and power is beyond human limits, which deems her as the most heartless character in the series. Her running gag is when her father, Mário Jorge, constantly calls her "mau caráter" and "olho junto" (something between the lines of "rotten" and "one-eye" when translated to English) whenever she makes one of her plots. Even though she can be cruel and heartless, she has a few, rare moments of kindness towards her family, which finally becomes bigger during the finale, when she is forced to apologize to her father. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Businessmen Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Power Hungry Category:Leader Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Blackmailers Category:Redeemed Category:Femme Fatale Category:Tyrants